Resistance
by Evil Angel 215
Summary: All through the Reaper invasion people resisted and fought back


**I have written this really to get myself back into the habit so I can continue writing my Halo/Warhammer crossover and it was originally destined to rot on my hard drive but I decided to put it on here anyway as a small side project. Hope you enjoy it and please review. **

London was old. There was no denying it as ever since Celtic times there had been a settlement on the Thames enduring against the elements, war, poverty, bombardment and invasion. Its buildings had weathered them all standing strong and proud with an arrogant air as they watched the enemy try to demoralise its stubborn inhabitants. Two world wars had taken its toll but still it stood asking for more with blitz spirit and drunken confidence.

The Universe had answered.

Descending from the skies like deities from hell The Reapers attacked. The onyx hulls still glowing from re-entry slammed into the London skyline sending crimson beams of death into the metropolis below them. Skyscrapers where crushed as they landed, buildings that had survived centuries of conflict where trodden on like ants. And from the holds of the great leviathans came swarms of soulless husks and screaming banshees. All around them pieces of Alliance ships rained with them. The monsters then ran rampart in the maze of London's streets, Alliance soliders where hunted down as they fled the scene, civilians were cut down in their droves and they screaming clutching at loved ones and children only to watch as friends and family were impaled on giant spikes to become the enemy.

All over the planet the same scene was happening. New York was destroyed as an Alliance Dreadnaught exploded at street level after a Reaper swatted it out of sky. Abu Dhabi was overrun with the dead as rivers of blood ran into the desert while Reapers picked the bodies off the ground to be turned into new servants. Berlin was levelled as the debris of the entire alliance fleet seemed to fall on this great city, its populace being killed by the remains of its own defences. The entire human race was being systematically destroyed all over Earth, their bastion, their sanctuary and their home.

However London it seemed would not go quietly.

Resistance still remained. In central London the hooded teenagers who people had feared with their hidden weapons and violent behaviour became saviours. When the reapers came towards the towing housing blocks, firebombs rained down from every window creating a hail of fire and glass towards the Reaper hordes. Husks screamed with electronic voices as flesh was burnt off metal bones while Cannibals tried to return fire with guns clogged with their own melting flesh. Then they charged from the concrete fortress armed with cricket bats and smuggled fire arms screaming insults and throwing stones. Banshees died impaling children as siblings stabbed them continuously through streams of tears, Brutes where dragged down to the ground and beaten to death through sheer numbers.

The Mall became a battlefield as the Reapers marched towards Buckingham palace filling the air with electronic screeches and the whisper of cold flesh on tarmac. The sound was soon deafened by the thunder of hooves as the Household calvery wheeled round the Victoria Monument, golden helmets gleaming and sabres shining they charged on grey mounts with rippling mucle. Alongside the tree line Chelsea pensioners long considered not fit for duty picked weapons from fallen soliders and began to open fire at the alien horde. From the roof of the palace itself Grenadier guards armed with archaic firearms began laying down sniper fire in front of the charging calvery. Then like an avalanche the mounted soliders smashed in the swarm, sabres hacked at synthetic flesh while red coats became stained black with Reaper blood and horses kicked and whinnied.

From Scotland Yard the Reapers where met with the blue fury of the metropolitan police. With florissant jackets and custodian helmets they marched out to met the Reaper mass. Their numbers had already been decimated in the original invasion as policemen and women had helped get civilians to safety and shelter standing to protect the citizens under their own protection. Now they came in force armed with truncheons and pepper spray. They ran at the Reapers with the sound of incoherent screams and the sound on black boots pounding tarmac. The sound of hardened rubber meeting long dead skulls soon filled the air accompanied by the squelching of boots in congealed blood.

The Reapers couldn't be stopped nor slowed down but all across the UK and the world the remnants of the military began fighting back with ordinary people fighting alongside them clutching at improvised weapons running into fire over and over again to protect what had always been theirs. They would fight them in the seas and the oceans, the beaches and the landing grounds. They would fight them in the cities and the streets, in the air and on the ground.

They would never surrender until their last breath left their body.


End file.
